A Dates A Date Slim
by The-madness-linked-to-a-hat84
Summary: An old fashioned Canadian Bar with a particular brand of beer, why wouldn't Logan bring his date here? [Scogan]


Stand by your man, give him two arms to cling to and something warm to come to when nights are cold and lonely. Stand by your man, and show the world you love him.

The music, the atmosphere - the place, left a lot to be desired. Becoming a second home to the local deadbeats and a squaller for the gathering down and outs, all engaging in conversations that were way out of there intelligence ratings. In layman terms - they were talking shit.

The bar keep, subtly stepped back, glancing menacingly over each paying patron as he spit polished a glass. Wringing an aged cloth around the smoothed opening edge. Not even the strained lyrics from Tammy Wynette were able to set an inkling of emotion on his mature features.

James Logan aka Wolverine to those who graced his more 'colourful' personality, sat within the shadows of the bar, watching the condensation run down the bottle, standing cradled with the fingers of his free hand. While the other, balancing between his index and central finger sat a smouldering cigar, the tip burning a familiar shade of red. He was the living definition of a man who wished to be left alone.

A familiar scent entered the premises, mingling with the foul scent of booze, sweat and lies, that without effort, tantalised his nostrils triggering a grimaced expression.

"You're late-"

Failing to look over his shoulder as he passed comment his brow quirked, kicking out the stool beside him motioning for the familiar 'other' to join him.

"Well ... I had to make sure you'd taken our little talk from earlier into consideration. However hiding my bike under a tree is hardly a reliable method of camouflage."

Lazily blowing smoke rings in direction of the bar, basking within the unquenchable warmth, quickly spreading to fill his intoxicated lungs. Logan chuckled to himself, licking his dry chapped lips before taking a hearty drink. Logan had promised to remain upon his best behaviour for the evening, a heavy request though in honesty he was hardly in the mood to 'dance' with any of the pointless riff raff surrounding him. Not tonight.

"The fact it's, still there, proves that it's working ..."

Holding up two fingers in a non verbalised request for service, Logan nodded in direction of the chilled beers. Heaven knows he was against subjecting anyone towards those glasses. Even someone as annoying as Scott.

"Sounds like they're playing your song"

Taking another swig from the bottle, his glance finally fell upon his companion, catching the clink of the bottles as they were placed on the bar before them. His lips tightly pursed together forming a tight smile.

"Beats standing alone Slim ..."

It was hardly a worthy come back, lacking any usual sarcastic insult and put down but tonight was intended to be different. A step away from their usual bickering and reminder of the groups hierarchy regarding leadership.

"...the kids okay?!"

"A few were a little restless though Hank and Ororo seemed to have taken care of things. Marie and Bobby appear to be back on speaking terms." Scott carefully rubbed his eyes with the ball of his hand, resting his glasses further up his palm "I'm almost under the impression they were eager for me to leave, commenting on how we need to strengthen our understanding of one another if we're to work as a team. "

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, even Charles mentioned it being beneficial ... You don't think? -" the young leader paused his thoughts reaching out and taking a sip of his beer noting the brand was the Canadian type Logan had stashed back within the school.

"Haven't thought about a thing all day and I don't plan to start now"

The comfortable silence spread between the pair. The mindless chatter of those around them filling up any spaces and aimless glances moves freely around the musky tavern.

"This is typical you -" Scott spoke sharply "you invite me out and though I wasn't expecting dinner by candlelight I had wondered if you'd consider a place where the lighting and atmosphere was more welcoming. Instead we wind up in your local."

Pushing a small tray of peanuts across the bar Logan smirked "at least they serve food!"


End file.
